


The Danganproject Mecha Despair Arc

by Shining_Chi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Chi/pseuds/Shining_Chi
Summary: A fan killing game. 16? Students awake in an unknown place. Forced to kill each other or face the consequences. A familiar murder bear orchestrating the whole thing, Junko Enoshima is confirmed dead. Who could be pulling the strings from in the shadows.? Find out as the cast gets smaller and smaller, maybe a student is responsible or maybe the teddy bear is entirely sentient.
Relationships: Fleur/Nemesis, Maxiv/Aart, Robyn/Aleta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Fleur Bellerose, The Ultimate Gardener

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganronpa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548632) by Spike-Chunsoft. 



"The light is blinding... Perfect weather for flowers, at least that's what I thought. Why can't I see? Why can't I remember? Where am I?!" And like that. I was out, next thing I knew I was in a classroom. Windows were bolted and the only light was a brief flicker of a definitely broken lighting system for the room. "Who... Am... I..?" The question I keep pondering in my head.. when suddenly I remembered..! "My name.! My name is Fleur.. Fleur Bellerose, I came here because this was a school for the talented.." No that's not right, I think more and more while trying to adjust my lungs to the stuffy air that hurts when I breathe it in. I was invited into this school by the organization I think is behind this. "WHY AM I HERE!" I yell into the darkness for a audience of one. Me. I try to remember all I can. My talent, the one I was chosen for is gardening. I love flowers, always have since.. since.. huh- I can't remember when my love for them sparked but for as long as I remember I adored flowers. More about me I remember. I've always been a rather shy and awkward antisocial mess. Although this situation isn't the greatest to be in, and it makes me want to despair and curl up... I cant afford to do that now so I'll keep being hop- My thought was interrupted.

-WHAM!-

The door slammed open.. In walked a very large, very monochrome robot.? I blinked twice. Mainly in disbelief and terror. My eyes seemed to widen to the point of concern even for the robot. He spoke with a cold but still human sounding dialect. "Your pupils are alarming... I suggest you close them before they pop out of your pathetic skull." I felt a chill rattle my spine, not to mention my sanity. He spoke once more. "Come with me peasant, your classmates and I await your presence in the gym." He almost immediately leaves the room without so much as a glance to see if I was following. I called out "Wait! If you're apart of my so called class.! Please tell me your name.. if you want to..." I started mumbling as I ended my statement. It was awkward even to talk to a robot in such a commanding way. He spoke once more as he dissapeared into the distance. "You may call me Nemesis." And with that I trailed him into the gym.

-Moments Later-

I entered the gym with high hopes only to be immediately overcome with anxiety as I came across the 14 students and of course, Nemesis who I'd be attending class with this year. They all hardly noticed me when I enter aside from a small girl in bloody doctor scrubs who approached me and introduced herself. "H-Hi.." she said in a rather hard to hear voice. "My name is Victoria... umm Deschamps. I saw you and you look rather normal compared to all the flamboyant ultimates here. Plus I dont know anyone so I was scared to meet them.. especially because as the Ultimate Vet. I'm not that interesting." She was shy and cute I felt the need to ease her mind. I cant explain why but I wanted to be her friend. "H-Hey dont worry" I said abit nervous. "I'll be your friend, and talent isn't interesting either. So no worries!" I chuckled. I felt like something were happen to her. It was a gut feeling and I hated it. We talked and talked while getting more acquainted. She explained her personality as a bubbly and happy doctor, she was insecure about her height but she didn't let that stop her. Most of all, she wanted to make everyone here her friend no matter the personality differences. We wanted to talk more and really develop a friendship between classmates. However the fun ended shortly as on the stage in the gym. A teddy bear appeared.

☆~"PUHUHUHUHU"~☆ 

☆"HELLO STUDENTS! AWW CRAP.. IS THIS THING EVEN ON?! HELLO HELLO!"☆

The teddy bear tried to fix the mic. We were all stunned by the teddy bear, half of him seemed to be black and demonic with a smile while the other half seemed to be white and innocent however it was hard to tell considering his light half had been covered in a futuristic armor and helmet. 

☆"WELCOME STUDENTS TO THE ULTIMATE ACADEMY OF MULTICULTURAL STUDIES! YOU'RE HERE CAUSE YOU ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST. HEAD HONCHOS IN ALL YOUR VERY DIVERSE FIELDS. I MEAN WHOO WEE A DJ AND A TEACHER. TALK ABOUT POLAR OPPOSITES!"☆

He seemed to ramble before finally getting to the point.

☆"ALRIGHT! THOSE WHO ARE HERE FOR A NORMAL SCHOO LIFE? GET THE F### OUT! HAHA JUST KIDDING YOU'RE STUCK HERE! YOU F###ING GOT THAT?! OH WOW LOOKS LIKE WE CAN'T CURSE THIS TIME! WHAT A PAIN IN THE ROBO KEISTER... OWO WHATS THIS..? ONLY 15 OF YOU SHOWED UP?! WHAT THE FRICK FRACK! WHATEVER... YOU GUYS CAN HAVE MY NEME-MODEL I GUESS, GOTTA KEEP THINGS FAIR."☆

We hardly noticed Nemesis who was on stage until he came and joined the crowd, all together us making 16 students. The teddy bear who had introduced himself as Monokuma the Principal then said something that shook all of us to the core.. I had broken down into tears of pure despair.

☆~"PUHUHUHUHU"~☆  
☆"WELP TODAY ON THE SCHOOL AGENDA IIIIIISSSS NOTHING! YOU'RE HERE TO KILL EACH OTHER FOR MY AMUSEMENT! THAT'S RIGHT BAAAAABY! MAIM AND MURDER!! ILL EXPLAIN THE RULES MORE IN DEPTH LATER, GO RETRIEVE YOUR COMPLIMENTARY MONOPAD FROM NEME OVER THERE!"☆ 

He disappeared shortly after and all hell broke loose. Everyone panicked, either cried or yelled. A few stayed completely calm as they collected the pads and went through the list of rules for this supposed killing game. I felt the weight of despair wanting to kill me and it finally sunk in that this was no normal school. I might not make it out of here... Someone save me please... This must be a joke....

~Chapter One. End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to Follow @Webster_one_t on instagram, none of these plots or characters would exist without his help. You can follow me too if you want to help me with my shameless self promotion @x.shining_kaede.x on instagram. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter Chikadees! <3


	2. Meeting the Cast of Ultimates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the "excitement" of Monokuma explaining the murder games. The students of 16? Decide trust building and relationship building can defeat Monokuma. They introduce themselves and get to know each other. Some more enthusiastic than others. Still it's a start, will it succeed or will it only further the potential bloodbath. Find out.

The panic ended and we all gazed at the two brave souls who dare try to unify us against Monokuma. The first was a woman who spoke with conviction and strict control of each word she let roll off her tongue. "Attention please! If you panic in this way you will surely lessen your lives faster than if you were to wait for murder.! We can still work together if we try! There's no way Monokuma can't be beaten.!" Her words were harsh but they gathered and soothed us. She introduced herself as Aemilia Dall, The Ultimate Lawyer. It made sense when I thought about it, she seemed to have a very strong sense of justice. At least that's what I saw on the surface. The next person to speak to the masses... of like 15 people. Was a Teacher, however he was very unkind as if he didn't care we were here or even if people started dropping likes flies. His voice a heavy British accent potentially learned just so he could further cement himself as above us "Behold me mongrels!" He said with a scowl. "You may all panic or listen to the air head peasant of a lawyer over there later! For now you shall all have your attention on me for clearly I, Sir. William am the only person here worth gazing up to as a leader.!" He was pompous and arrogant, but he still somehow seemed to be smart and calculated with all that he said. "Listen and be amazed filthy commoners!" Kinda ironic coming from someone with a teacher's salary. "If you follow me and act truly as a unit, we may yet beat the damned bear.! However I will be doing most the work, as I do not trust any of enough to give a important role to."

After whatever that encouraging? Speech was, had ended. We felt abit better still quite worried about the future, most of us pushed down those worries in the name of having hope for a while longer

The next item on the docket was to meet everyone in hopes of forming bonds not even Monokuma would force to shatter. I approached someone first, a man fiddling with his fingers as if they were something he was trying to take apart and put entirely back together. He introduced himself, his voice nothing like you'd expect from an ultimate wearing a leather jacket, blue Jean's, and a set of rust colored goggles. His voice was calm and collected while being soft and fast. He spoke curtly "Yo, Name's Ethan Hague. Heavy we- equipment mechanic." He cut himself off though while saying his talent, I didn't think much of it and attempted to ask him abit about himself. "Eh? You wanna know about me. What a waste of time. Nothing really to say, I'm just a plain mechanic after all." I took that as a sign he didn't really like talking to people he had still considered strangers. I swiftly moved onto the next person. Before I could even decide who to talk to next, a flamboyant girl whose provocative dialect and mannerisms only pale in comparison to the amount of skin her outfit reveals. She has no concept of personal space. She introduces herself with a bubbly and bouncing cute voice her voice bounced so much it could rival her chest balloons "HI~! YOU'RE THE GARDENER RIGHT...?! I WAAAAS SOOOO EXCITED TO MEEEET YOU~! WE'RE GONNA BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS RIIIIIGHT~?! LET ME DJ FOR YOU~!" She kept getting closer... Well judging by our talk she must be the Ultimate DJ. Well our conversation was short but I managed to escape before she asked anymore questions, she definitely made a long lasting impression. The next people I sauntered to was a group. A Hunter and an Archer discussing the tranquil feeling of running around in a forest on the hunt. I didn't feel like I belonged in that group so I didn't interject to much, simply asked for introductions and that's exactly what I got. The man, gruff, cold, and cloaked to the point of hardly seeing his face, his name was Aart Bauwens the Ultimate Hunter. He seemed angry about life unless he was talking about his profession. The girl was a sweet nerdy person who you'd never guess would be able to wield a bow so proficiently. Her name was Avangelyne Armellion the Ultimate Archer. I'd come back to them as I clearly wouldnt click with them unless we got to know each other. I met with a kind looking butler next who was very professional however he still seemed abit goofy, he apologized for this. He then introduced himself. "Good afternoon dear classmate. My name is Yuuto Tojo. I do hope I can be of service and live up the the high expectation of my name" I didn't understand what he meant by that thought he seemed really stressed about heritage or something, nevertheless I moved on to a man on stage trying to figure where Monokuma could have gone. He spoke before I could even get a word out. "It could be dangerous to approach someone you know nothing about. I'll tell you my name and talent but I ask you to leave after, Adrian Alanis, talent Machinest." I tried to talk to him more but he gave me the cold shoulder. I guess that's that. 

-Ding Dong Bing Bong-  
☆"The time is 10pm! Go to bed little chicks! Or not! Stay up and risk dying~!"☆ 

Monokuma got off the announcement and I continued searching for the remaining students I hadn't met. I came across the two most intimidating students in the library. The man said hello, the woman nodding as a greeting to me. They seemed friendly enough. "Good evening, I've been told you are Bellerose the Gardener, I am Maxziv Morozov, the Ultimate Warden, this is my colleague Zoya Alekseev her Ultimate is a Guardian. The man whose voice was thick with an accent but not impossible to understand gestured to the female and she once again nodded curtly. We talked for a while, I didn't learn much about them however I can tell they will be powerful allies. I was quickly heading to our assigned dorms but of course I came across a woman oddly enough messing around in the dirt in this courtyard. "What are you doing miss.?" I asked her. She merely shushed me and said with a sassy but intelligent voice "This dirt is fake, a fabricated lie. One no doubt put in by Monokuma to make us feel like maybe we aren't trapped in somewhere that isn't under a horrible disaster." I nodded, she seemed to know her stuff and I could tell the dirt was fake due to my years of knowledge in gardening she offered to shake my hand and I did. Unfortunately my hand was now covered in dirt and mud. She spoke again. "My name is Sakai Teruya, I if it wasn't obvious due to my strange behavior. Am the Ultimate Archeologist." I smiled "Its a pleasure to meet someone else who isn't afraid of dirt and dust" I let out a small giggle, of course I felt awkward afterward and I scooted myself away from this situation. 

-In the dorm hallway-

I almost made it to my room but I couldn't help but admire the final two students I saw, the girls seemed to be flirting already though one with a vanity mask on clearly seemed to be more nervous than the one with a lab coat on. I approached and one greeted me happy to make more friends, the vanity mask girl didn't greet me. Opting to say her name in a shy voice and disappear. "Robyn... O-O'Neil..." The other confident and smiley spoke in a proud and sweet voice "Don't fret. Robyn will get around. She didn't tell me her talent either but her getup makes me think shes in the entertainment business. She's a dork, believes she's talentless and plain. Obviously the mask is a dead giveaway that it straight up is a lie!" She giggled and clearly enjoyed talking about Robyn. I asked her some questions and asked for an introduction from her. "OH Yeah~! I'm Aleta Baris. Umm my Ultimate is pretty strange, I'm a Marine Biologist! And you are?" I explained to her who I was. We smiled and after a pretty nice conversation about hope we parted ways and I entered my dorm finally.

-In the dorm-

I collapsed into bed, the day had been so stressful. I end up curling up and bawling, not bothering to undress or change my clothes. Eventually I passed out and was woken up a few hours later by a knocking at the door I go to open it and I feel an immediate sense of dred and despair. I open the door... "Hey! Its late but I dont feel comfortable in my room!" It was victoria the cute veterinarian. I blinked, the feeling of despair leaving for a moment as I invite her in. "Sure! Come on in." She did so and we ended up spending most the night talking. She discussed what she remembered about loving animals and enjoying helping them. I felt hope but little did I know. This was only the prologue to the long show despair had planned for us. And for once... I was clueless until the unthinkable actually happened...

~Chapter Two End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and long boring chapter for character introductions. Sorry it's pretty plain. I wanted to endear the characters and make them seem more real before I off them horrifically. <3~


	3. Character Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long and kinda boring chapter about character descriptions and traits. You can skip this one if you really want to. Up to you.

*Chest sizes are not given for men cause I don't feel like it and i'm lazy. Call me sexist or whatever. LOOOOOVE YOU PEEPS~*

Character Info:

Adrian Alanis-  
Talent- Ultimate Machinist  
Gender- Male  
Age- 18  
Height- 5'11  
Likes- Machines/Robots  
Dislikes- Socializing  
Favorite Color- Light Grey  
Birthday- October 26th

Personality- Adrian is a bit aggressive, especially when in groups of people. He's controlling and angry with people. however he is calm and calculated when by himself. He is a lone wolf and would spend most of his time in his workshop making many different types of robots and machines that exist to make his life easier, It's often alluded to that he helped or fully created the robot N3MES15 model one. Adrian has a cracked sense of justice as he is a model citizen in public but partakes in awful experiments and tinkering with machines and humans who consent, in his workshop. Adrian seems nice enough under the surface but he's not the typical person to be friends with during high school so most people end up avoiding him. He is quite intelligent and should never be underestimated, although he tends to lash out when being confronted or accused of something.

Aleta Baris-  
Talent- Ultimate Marine Biologist  
Gender- Female  
Age- 18  
Height- 5'9  
Cup Size- D  
Likes- Stars  
Dislikes- Heights  
Favorite Color- Purple  
Birthday- November 12th

Personality- Aleta is an upbeat, caring and hopeful lady who's quick to help others regardless of personal danger. She always does her best to stay positive and uplifting, and will constantly compliment her friends to keep them happy and hopeful for the future. She is a die hard defender of hope and no matter what she may go through, she will always find a silver lining to present to her friends and show that everything could be a lot worse than it currently is. Aleta is a cute and adorable lady with many quirks that make her popular among all cliques. She also has a completely unhealthy love for the Ultimate Actor who is in her class. 

Victoria Deschamps-  
Gender- Female  
Age- 15  
Height- 4'11  
Cup Size- A  
Likes- Animals, especially cute ones.  
Dislikes- Bullies  
Favorite Color- White

Personality-Victoria is about the kindest, sweetest, and most friendly wing man you could possibly have in a post apocalyptic world. She is very sweet and trusting, she adores hugs and always tries to get people to do better. She does have some issues, such as her parents dying when she was young after a break in that had gone wrong. She watched her parents suffer and die, due to this she becomes cold, unresponsive, and even hysterical when dealing when death of any kind. This causes her insane levels of despair and she knows no way of coping with the sadness. Victoria isn't shy but she takes a while to open up to people, especially when they are talented. Victoria has an inferiority issue whenever she meets someone she deems as above her and better than herself. She's hopeful but self deprecating when she feels inferior. 

N3MES15-  
Talent- ???  
Gender- NonBinary  
Age-???  
Height- 7'1  
Likes-???  
Dislikes-Hope  
Favorite Color- Blood Red  
Birthday- October 2nd

Personality- N3MES15 at first doesn't feel much or have much personality until he starts to get closer to the other classmates he attends the academy with. Then he becomes protective of others like the DJ and Gardener as they teach him emotions and he initially programmed to see things and sort them into three categories: Threatening, Neutral, and Safe. This was how he was initially programmed, by the mastermind. He was also however programmed to be highly adaptive and a quick learner. He can speak many languages, all fluently. But words without literal meaning confuse him. He was also not taught about love and emotions, those concepts are foreign to him. He is cold and calculated/analytical, but later on he becomes warm and kind as he starts to appreciate live and existence. No one quite knows whether or not he was a human first or a robot first. 

Fleur Bellerose-  
Talent- Ultimate Gardener  
Gender- Female  
Age- 17  
Height- 5'8  
Cup Size- E  
Likes- Flowers  
Dislikes- Chaos  
Favorite Color- Light Green  
Birthday- January 6th

Personality- Fleur is a typical over kind and over trusting teen. She appreciates the smaller things in life, most common being flowers. While socially awkward, she tends to still try her best to make friends. She believes in hope but can fall rather far into despair if her friends sway toward sadness. Typically she spends all her time in gardens or greenhouses, she will often find or have a small group of friends to hang out with. She isn't a vocal girl preferring instead to think deeply and zone out in order to escape conversations. She's a generic protagonist type and she will go far as long as she has friends to support her.

Sir. William Odair-  
Talent- Ultimate Teacher?  
Gender- Male  
Age- 19  
Height- 6'1  
Likes- Money  
Dislikes- Despair  
Favorite Color- Green, the color of money you know?  
Birthday- January 1st because he comes before everyone else.

Personality- The Ultimate "Teacher" Sir. William is pompous and arrogant, always insulting people with condescending and subtle remarks that usually go over their heads. People don't generally see eye to eye with him. In fact most people hate this, he doesn't let this faze his massive ego. This is because he sees himself as better than and above everyone else. Deep down he wants the killing game to end and for the mastermind to be found, so in his off time he practices his quite impressive skills in detective work. But he's not above watching the mongrels below him suffer before he ends the fun.

Robyn O'Neil-  
Talent- Ultimate Actor  
Gender- Female  
Age- 16  
Height- 6'0  
Cup Size- Flat as a Floor Board  
Likes- Tragic Romances  
Dislikes- Graphic Death Scenes in Movies and Books.  
Favorite Color- Sunset Orange  
Birthday- September 10th.

Personality- Robyn is your typical abused shy. Man? Woman? Person. Hard to tell. She is rather harmed from a past of horrible things she can't quite remember. She keeps to herself, opting to project a happier and more psychotic persona to distract from her many bruises, cuts, and scars. These are both physical and emotional. Robyn is quite happy with herself despite all her demons. Her mask used to basically change in appearance makes her happy and she is able to lift her spirits by acting her heart out. She wants to make friends rather than enemies in the killing game but she is afraid they'll judge her if they find her secret, so she keeps to herself. She is universally known and loved throughout the world yet she still feels like without love its all meaningless. She could be called the Ultimate Despair because she never has anything positive to say. She smiles upon suffering but deep down she wants to help. In conclusion Robyn is a kind and loving soul tainted by an unknown ultimate who she cant name. She constantly talks about remembering some memories where she is being referred to as a "Remnant of Despair" she doesnt quite know what that means but she says those memories haunt her.

Aemilia Dall-  
Talent- Ultimate Lawyer  
Gender- Female  
Age- 18  
Height- 5'11  
Cup Size- DD  
Likes- Challenge  
Dislikes- Crime  
Favorite Color- Dark Blue  
Birthday- April 27th

Personality- Ms. Aemilia as she is preferred to be called is a professional perfectionist who is constantly on and investigating any suspicious characters or activities. She believes in unity and would much rather fight Monokuma than watch her friends kill each other. She's skilled in debates and believes in justice rather than the battle between hope and despair. She's kind and friendly but would not hesitate to provide justice toward a friend if they were the blackened. She has her suspicions about the mastermind but believes in a fair trial for everyone. Aemilia provides swift justice and is the voice of reason among the 15 other students, however she always has to argue with Odair as he tries to do the same thing for everyone, however he is much meaner than she is.

Avangelyne Armellion-  
Talent- Ultimate Archer  
Gender- Female  
Age- 19  
Height- 5'2  
Cup Size- B  
Likes- Curry  
Dislikes- Uptight People  
Favorite Color- Yellow  
Birthday- March 12th

Personality- Her personality at first is shy. She can be a bit ditzy sometimes however, she is always there for a friend and she is very caring. She most of the time has a bubbly personality, but can get angry and pissy from time to time. Most importantly she gets really bad anxiety and has attachment issues, primarily the second someone's nice she clings to them. If in an overcrowded place, she cries. She's a nerd and isn't afraid to be passionate and rant for hours about something she loves a lot, especially when someone is involved.

Aart Bauwens-  
Talent- Ultimate Hunter  
Gender- Male  
Age- 19  
Height- 5'9  
Likes- Nature  
Dislikes- Primitive Technology  
Favorite Color- Military Brown  
Birthday- February 21st

Personality- Aart Bauwens is a quiet, reserved man. He spent much time in the peaceful forests coexisting with the life there. He is careful and observant, often refusing to open up to others. He dislikes crowds and loud noises, shutting himself off further when near them. When faced with new people, he I never the first to approach, always staying away unless spoken to. Aart is deep down caring and kind, if you can get past his cold, silent exterior. Those who gain his friendship will be under his protection under any circumstances. He spent most his days with animals and such even the ones he hunted he understood before the kill, he believes all life is beautiful but would not dare to say so out loud.

Lucina Kuoma-  
Talent- Ultimate DJ  
Gender- Female  
Age- 18 (She's Legal)  
Height- 6'1  
Cup Size- -No Available Cup Size-  
Likes- Sex and Masochism  
Dislikes- Pain and Suffering (Other People's)  
Favorite Color- Lust Pink  
Birthday- June 9th

Personality- Lucina definitely broke the mold when she was made, enjoying the finer things in life like cutting herself for pleasure. She's a loner type who buries herself in music to escape the world. She's a typical despair girl who could easily be mistaken for the mastermind. She really keeps to herself, often fiddling with a pair of scissors or any sharp object. She is quite emotional and it doesn't take much to set her off. But because of her delightfully kinky methods. No one assumes she's sad. Despite all this she is rather chipper and would prefer everyone work together rather than participate in the killing game.

Ethan Hague-  
Talent- Ultimate Weapons Mechanic  
Gender- Male  
Age- 15  
Height- 5'10  
Likes- Purple Things  
Dislikes- Orange Things  
Favorite Color- Royal Purple  
Birthday October 16th

Personality- Ethan is a chill, almost surfer like dude. He hides the fact he creates weapons by nervously laughing and saying he's just a handy guy. He is a sarcastic and dark dude at times, defusing most situations with comedy, mostly dark and sometimes wholesome jokes. His sarcastic remarks also happen often. He dresses and acts like a greaser, he is akin to the jock group of most schools, however he is kind and befriends most. He tends to spend alot of time in his room, designing and making weapons for self defense and for fun practice. He is often seen fiddling with some sort of tool, or just straight up zoning out thinking of the many amazing gun babies he could create and use with his talent. While a naturally suspicious guy, he is quite fun to be around.

Sakai Teruya-  
Talent- Ultimate Archaeologist  
Gender- Female  
Age- 17  
Height- 5'9  
Cup Size- C  
Likes- Dirt  
Dislikes- Litter  
Favorite color- Peach (Like sand)  
Birthday- May 30th

Personality- Sakai Teruya isn't the sharpest tool in the shed by any meaning of the phrase. but she more than makes up for it with overbearing kindness and a desire to make the world a better place. She is energetic and bouncy while being joyful and proud at the drop of a hat. She excitedly greets every friend with a hug and a cheek kiss, like they haven't seen each other in many years. A warning to all, she is known to aggressively hug everyone at anytime in any place. All she wants is to share her joy with the world. Deep down however she is scared and alone, well aware of the insults that she is bombarded with every single day for her lack of brain power. 

Yuuto Tojo-  
Talent- Ultimate Butler  
Gender- Male  
Age- 16  
Height- 6'0  
Likes- Organization  
Dislikes- Stress  
Favorite Color- Aqua/Teal  
Birthday- July 7th 

Personality- Yuuto comes from a long line of legendary service people, his sister Kirumi Tojo was said to be the very best maid to ever exist. So he strived to be just like his older sister whom mysterious never came home after attending her last year at Hope's Peak. Yuuto unlike his sister is pretty laid back and doesn't deal with stress as easily as his sister did. He still does his very best to take care of every person who has a request for him to fulfill. He get's envious whenever someone can do a job better than him so he has learned nearly every job imaginable, however he studies his classmates before each year so he can avoid learning the specific set of skills his classmates hold. He cares about every one and has a very professional outlook on the current goings on in Hope's Peak Academy of Multicultural Studies. Yuuto is a defender of hope and would never turn to despair if just one person needed him to be a happy escape from the current situation.

Zoya Alekseev-  
Talent- Ultimate Guardian  
Gender- Female  
Age- 19  
Height- 5'7  
Cup Size- B  
Likes- Heroic Sacrifices  
Dislikes- Cowardice & Despair  
Favorite Color- Black

Personality: This Guardian of people is a cold hearted lady whose very existence could bring about a new ice age. It's scary how intimidating she can be and even scarier how she acts on those feelings. She has perhaps the strongest sense of justice and even though she cares only of herself. She won't sit idle and watch her classmates suffer. She takes every opportunity to better herself though they usually end in her becoming more cold than ever though possible. She doesn't smile, she doesn't cry, she doesn't yell. She just exists to make your life scarier by about 120%. 

Maxiv Morozov-  
Talent- Ultimate Warden  
Gender- Male  
Age- 19  
Height- 6'0  
Likes- Safety  
Dislikes- Riots  
Favorite Color- Metallic Grey  
Birthday- December 10th

Personality- Maxiv is not overly serious or intimidating. Those who truly know him can attest to his good natured mannerisms and charming personality. Due to his one eye, people are often afraid of him so he simply stands off to the side and observes people's actions from a vantage point. Because of his eye, Maxiv has low self confidence especially about his appearance so he wears heavy makeup and a heavy duty mask to hide blemishes. He is very protective of those close to him and would take a hail of bullets for them with no hesitation. He hates when others worry about him so he'll always play down stuff that has happened, even if it's life threatening. Overall Maxiv is a cautious yet caring individual with a bright smile, and a cold glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and understanding the characters. I hope you enjoyed and care about the characters more now. This was supposed to be like the character info in the actual danganronpa games. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter.


	4. Misdirection Often Teaches Incomplete Vanity Effectively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after settling in, the students get a starling announcement from Monokuma, as he already tires from watching the boring teen melodrama. 
> 
> (Oh I also forgot to mention, all characters and plots were a collective effort from myself and @webster_one_t on instagram)

I had woken up that night having gotten barely any sleep, I mostly stayed up talking to sweet and innocent Victoria. Well at least until she passed out, in fact she's happily curled up in the blankets now. However that happiness and calmness didn't last very long, as soon we were all summoned to the gym for a special "pep rally". So I kindly woke up my friend and we headed to the gym, "I'm sorry you had to be woken up like that" I said apologetically. "No worries.." She said groggily, we then arrived at the gym to see Monokuma on stage and the 14 other students standing unexpectedly. 

~"Puhuhuhuhuhu!!"~

~"Finally you all got here, took ya weasels long enough!"~

The Teacher spoke up. "Well you're the one who won't cut the chatter and get to the bloody point!" he said that with the most contempt humanly possible.

~"My my someone's on their man period... Young man I suggest you hold your tongue in the presence of your principal! That being said I will comply, the reason I called you all here is because I'm bored as fudge. Speaking of which that sounds pretty good right now."~

No one knows where he got it or how he even had it coincidentally for him saying that, he was now eating fudge. 

~"Because I'm so bored, it's tradition around here to prescribe 50 cc's of MOOOOOOTIVE~~~ I haven't exactly had enough time to think of something very creative so I'll go with the tried and true method of 24 hours to murder, or you all die gruesome and highly marketable deaths! Capisce?! Get to moidering!"~

And like that, he vanished. Most of us went on with our days as if we hadn't just been told we have 24 hours to sacrifice a classmate or be sacrificed ourselves. I hung out alone at a garden area, apparently Monokuma had made just for me to practice my talent. I had only been there for a few hours before I had become peckish enough to head to the dining hall for brunch, when I got there I heard arguing and yelling between two individuals. So despite my brain considerably against the idea, I went into to help settle whatever was going on. 

-In The Dining Hall-

I walked in only to immediately be hit by a rogue tomato someone had thrown, it didn't seem like it hit me that hard but I still fell from not being prepared to take a tomato to the face. I swiftly wiped tomato off of my face and was helped up by a friendly gal in a fancy blue suit and red tie. "Sorry about that dear" She said in such a stern voice that I felt like I was getting lectured. "Oh no problem, can cross getting suplexed by a fruit off my bucket list now" I chuckled to no response. Tough crowd. "I truly do apologize for that, these two idiots got into an argument and then suddenly food was thrown." The Lawyer said apologetically. I looked around to see none other than the DJ and the Archer giving each other hateful glares from behind their fruit and vegetable covered tables obviously used as makeshift cover. Surprisingly they kept arguing despite any attempted consolation from outside forces. Well that was until someone entered and let out a high pitched scream. "AHHHHHHHHH!" The Butler walked in and immediately shrieked in horror at the dirty dining hall. He gave the two a stern talking to and began mopping almost instantaneously. I finally got the chance to talk to the two women about the cause of their fight. "WELL IT WASN'T MY FAUUULT! YOU BELIEVE ME RIGHT FLEUR~~?" Lucina defended herself and used the friend card against me despite us knowing each other for less than a week. The other culprit in the battle of the produce spoke up "Well maybe it wouldn't have escalated if Ms. I don't know how to use my inside voice, over there wasn't such an annoyance. She seriously never shuts up." Lucina looked deeply offended but just stuck her tongue out like a child. I settled the dispute about talking too much and they agreed to try and be friends but neither promised anything. I said my goodbyes to the two and Tojo who was still furiously mopping and sweeping while mumbling something about the prime minister, I would've said bye to Dall but she had already left to Atua knows where.

-In The Main Hall-

I had spent the afternoon walking past the different labs and seeing people with varying degrees of hellos and f##k offs given to me by each group I came across, during my journey perusing the halls I saw many friends who didn't seem worried about the impending death clock. Ethan and Adrian were surprisingly together in one lab working on some sort of gadget or tool or something. They didn't really notice me despite my waving. Robyn was on stage with her full vanity mask as usual performing a monologue for an audience of Aleta, it would seem sad but Aleta was cheering and clapping rapidly, enjoying what she had witnessed moments prior. Aleta waved at me but Robyn had just gave me what probably was a blank stare from behind her mask. I continued onward, running into Nemesis who was performing maintenance on an air vent, he gave me a death glare and continued his work. I had gotten flagged down by Maxiv and Zoya. I walked over and they simply questioned my opinion on our current situation and how I felt about the death clock, those questions made me queasy and nauseous so I simply answered with totally simplified statements due to my desire for this conversation to end. I thought I had wanted to discuss our current predicament but I guess my body doesn't agree with that sentiment. I never came across Sir. William or Victoria during my walk about campus. I assumed the Teacher just wanted privacy and that Victoria had likely just gone back to bed and is still there now. I came across Sakai outside and we talked for at least a few hours. She had asked me stuff like "So what's your favorite flower" and "You think it's unladylike of us to be in the dirt so often?" I have to admit it was kinda fun talking to her, someone who sorta understood my love for the earth, even if it was a separate field of knowledge. It was evening now as I left the bonding moment I has with the Archaeologist. The deadline for the motive was closer than I cared to admit. I had begun to go back to my room as I was ready to retire for the night, But I remembered something before I did so. There were three people who I hadn't seen much or at all today, Ameilia, Victoria, and William. I'll be honest and admit I was worried, my gut hurt and I felt something was off. I had decided to go check on Victoria. I found myself running to her room, I had a huge feeling of despair in my heart and I couldn't tell why. Finally I arrived at her room and was about to enter it when I seemed to step in a puddle right outside her room, I looked down and there at my feet. A puddle of pink liquid with the properties of BLOOD?! At this point I panicked and just about kicked the door open.

-In Victoria's Dorm-  
I rushed into the room and saw an unforgettable sight. A sight I couldn't have even dreamed possible... Blood everywhere, walls, bed, roof, floor, you name it. There in the center of the room was my small friend's crumpled up body in a little heap, there was something off about it though. Her head was missing! it had been torn completely off, it was nowhere to be seen. I started hyperventilating and I screamed with all the breath in my lungs until I had collapsed on the floor. It was mostly blank after that. I had gotten up a while later to the rest of the class showing up and having varying reactions. I was being held up by the Robot, though he quickly threw me to the floor once he noticed I had recovered from shock. I stood up again to people feeling sorry, screaming, some were angry that a classmate could've killed someone, however someone didn't seem to care. A laugh echoed from the back of the crowd. "Well. Well. Well. I had thought she'd die off pretty quickly but for that pathetic sea urchin to be offed first is quite hilarious!" That familiar British accent let everyone know who found the murder of a child so funny. "Oh my~ You are all looking at me with such contempt and anger. It's invigorating!" I wanted to hit him so bad but then an announcement came on.

~"MY MY! One of you guys finally grew some balls huh?! Damn that took a while, usually doesn't take that long. You guys really are resilient! Alllllrighty then, here's the deal my delectable danishes.! You have until I get bored and say so, to investigate and find evidence to discover who did in the widdle doggy dentist! Then we'll hold a fun class trial to decide the murderer! I'll tell you more details then!"~

~"PUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! TOODLES!"~

The despair finally sunk in as most of us realized the awful truth. This was real, one of us is dead and one of us knows who did it all too well. Monokuma's laugh echoed as I slumped against a wall and assessed the situation. William laughed more and more before leaving us to investigate. Who did this? Who murdered such a nice person? Why? I would find out, even if it got me killed...

-Chapter End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 4th and exciting chapter in a horrifying series of unfortunate events. Hope you liked the murder~~ Also hoped you enjoyed the Acrostic title of the Chapter. In case you didn't bother, It spells MOTIVE.


End file.
